Daddy's Thunder
by Virgil's grl
Summary: This is a ‘Daddy Torch’ fic. Johnny's daughter, Rayne, has to deal with all the members of the F4 and learn how to control her powers of weather control. Now Completed!
1. Baby Storm

**Title:** Daddy's Thunder

**Summary:** This is a 'Daddy Torch' fic. It's about the first few years of Johnny's daughter's life. It goes from birth to the age of 4.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fantastic Four – they belong to Stan Lee. Anything recognizable is not mine.

**A/n: NO FLAMES!** Unless they're from Johnny…thank-you. VGxx

**2****nd**** A/n:** This is my first Fantastic 4 fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny Storm stared down at the blue eyes that stared up at him. Wonder shone not just in her eyes but in Johnny's as well. He looked up at Reed and Sue and smiled.

"It's a girl." He said. His voice was a little saddened – but he still seemed happy that he had someone in his life now that Anna had left. Anna Wilson – Johnny's fiancée had died during the birth. Now Johnny had this small child to care for and somehow he knew that his sister and brother-in-law would help him through it. No matter how hard it was. Sue and Reed had two children already and were ready to help Johnny anyway they could.

"What are you going to call her Johnny?" Sue asked. Ben and Alicia appeared behind her. Johnny looked at his family, he sighed and shrugged.

"I'm not sure Sue. I guess I'm gonna need to huh?" Johnny said; she nodded.

"Yeah. But you can have a minute to think." She said. Johnny noticed the papers in her hands.

"Do I have to sign those?" He asked. Reed nodded.

"Yes. It's also her birth certificate. But we can sign the papers if you want." Reed told him, Johnny shook his head.

"Nah I'll do it. Can you hold her Reed?" Reed took the child from Johnny as he went to sign the papers. When he got to her birth certificate – Johnny glanced back at Reed and Sue cooing and smiling down at his baby. He bit his lip then smiled softly. He looked at the space he was given for _given name(s)_ and looked back over at them. Sue gave him a soft smile. Johnny suddenly thought of the perfect name for his little girl.

When he finished he handed the papers to the nurse who handed him one more form.

"This one is for your own personal records Mr. Storm. Your sister can sign a your witness if you like." The nurse said. Johnny smiled he began to fill out what he could.

_Child's Full Name:_ Rayne Elizabeth Susan Storm

_D.O.B.:_ 16/12/2009

_Place of birth:_ Brooklyn Private Hospital

_Weight:_ 6lb 2oz.

_Length:_ 19in.

_**Parent Information:**_

_Mother's Name:_ Annabelle Jacqueline Andrews

_D.O.B:_ 12/4/1979

_Father's name:_Jonathan Franklin Robert Storm

_D.O.B:_ 15/8/1978

**Parent signature:**

**Witness signature:**

Johnny called his sister over and told her she needed to sign as a witness for this. Sue did as she was told. And without bothering to read the form she asked Johnny what name he'd decided on.

"Rayne. Rayne Elizabeth Susan Storm." He said; Sue looked at him squarely.

"Why me?" She asked. He smiled – finding it hard to find the words.

"Because you're my older sister. And you've looked after me for so many years." He said. Sue smiled warmly at him and gave him a hug.

"I like her name. It's cute." She said and returned to Reed to tell him the child's name.

---------------

**One Month Later**

Johnny sighed, he was nursing a headache. He hadn't been out partying for weeks, not that he minded. For now there was only one girl in his life. And that was his beautiful daughter Rayne. She had adapted well to being left with Auntie Alicia when the four had a call. She'd coo and gurgle happily when placed in Alicia's arms and even when James and Peter Richards – her cousins – would tickle her stomach she'd laugh happily. They'd play with her until their parents came home when James – the eldest at 10 years – would pick her up and hold her out for his Uncle Johnny to take. James was lucky to have inherited his father's ability to stretch; Peter had inherited his mother's ability – invisibility. The sudden sound of Rayne stirring through the baby monitor got Johnny to his feet and to her room in less than a minute. She woke and started to whimper. Johnny picked her up and when she continued to whimper Johnny figured she'd need a change or a feed. He checked her diaper and indeed she needed a change. Finishing that he brought her to the kitchen. He was able to get assistance from Sue while he made up a bottle for Rayne.

"Johnny – you seem to have adapted to Rayne very easily." Reed commented when he spotted Johnny sitting in the lounge nursing his child while feeding her.

"It must be instinct." Johnny said simply. Johnny had learnt quickly from Sue how to feed, burp, nurse, change and put Rayne to bed. He'd also learnt the very important task of being able to get up in the middle of the night to look after her.

---------------

**One Year Later**

Rayne had grown into a beautiful little one year old. Johnny loved her more than anything else in the world and she still laughed happily when she was put in Alicia's arms. Rayne had mastered some of the names of her relatives – these included 'Dada', 'Sue', 'Ben' and 'Pet' but she was having trouble with 'Reed', 'Alicia' and 'James'. She could get 'Ree' and 'Lee' out but she couldn't master even part of 'James'. He didn't mind she just had 'Cuz' for him.

Johnny was sitting watching X-Games when he heard Rayne start to whimper in her room. He got up and went in to get her. All she needed was attention, when he picked her up he carried her out to the lounge and turning the volume down a bit sat down with her on his lap. She settled and soon fell asleep on his lap. She welcomed his warmth and he could feel she was just the right temperature children her age were supposed to be. Johnny even had a nickname for her and she was only one! But it wasn't 'Princess' or 'Kitten' or any of the usual ones. No, Johnny called her 'Bunny'. Sue wasn't concerned _each to their own_ she thought. Johnny didn't seem to be struggling at all with raising Rayne to be a young lady. However, Sue knew that if Johnny – at any stage – started to struggle, he'd ask for help.

---------------

**Rayne 2-yrs**

Johnny looked down as he felt a tug on his jeans. He crouched and picked up the little toddler settling her on his hip.

"Daddy?" The small voice asked. Johnny put his toast on a plate before he answered her.

"Yeah Bunny?" He sat down the table and sat her on his lap. She snuggled into his warmth and wrapping her small arms around his neck.

"Why don't I have a Mommy?" Johnny almost choked. He looked down at his little girl; then up at Sue who looked at him with a raised eyebrow, when Johnny looked across at Reed; the scientist held up his hands.

"She's your kid Johnny. Deal with it." He said and got up. Johnny sighed; he looked down at Rayne and smiled softly.

"Well sweetheart – some kids don't have Mommies. Some don't even have Daddies. But some have both their parents. You're special because you don't have a Mommy. Because it means that there's no one to stop me doing this." Johnny started tickling Rayne and her questions about her mother were forgotten as her shrieks of laughter filled the large apartment.

---------------

**Rayne 3-years**

"Sue…what am I going to do with her? She doesn't seem to have a power at all." Johnny said quietly to his sister while Rayne was watching TV. What he didn't realize was that Rayne could hear him as clearly as if he'd been standing next to her. She turned from the screen.

"Daddy?" Johnny looked over at her, "you could always do tests to see if I'm like you." She said, Johnny looked surprised.

"How did you­–?"

"I heard you."

"Heard me? But I was whispering to Auntie Sue and you're way over there."

"But I still heard you."

"Heightened senses. Rayne…you can hear me," Johnny dropped his voice to a whisper, "even if I whisper like this?" The child nodded. Sue looked across to the door of Reed's lab. The scientist looked shocked to say the least. He looked from Johnny to Rayne and back to Johnny again.

"Rayne – honey can you come with me for a minute?" Reed said, the child got to her feet and made her way towards her Uncle who picked her up and took her into his lab.

"Johnny – you'd better come too." He said, Johnny nodded and obeyed following his daughter and his brother-in-law into the lab. To see exactly what Reed was going to do to his daughter.

---------------

**Rayne 4-yrs**

"Daddy!" Rayne ran towards her father as he stepped through the door of her kindergarten to collect her at 3:20. He smiled at the supervisors.

"Hey Bunny Rabbit. What do you say we go home and annoy Uncle Reed?" Johnny said ruffling her hair softly, she giggled and nodded excitedly.

"Yeah!" Rayne waved goodbye to her friends who waved back, smiles on their faces – the Human Torch had been in their Kindergarten. Johnny knew the kids would pester Rayne while she went there but he wasn't about to go through the hassle of putting her in a different Kinder right now.

Reed was in his lab when he heard the happy squeals of Rayne – and braced himself, the door flew open and a little bundle of energy jumped into his arms.

"Uncle Reed!" Rayne wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned her hug.

"Hey Ray. How was Kindergarten?" He asked a little shaken but glad his niece was home safe and sound.

"Great! We made clay models that Miss Winters said we could take home when they dry!" She squealed with delight. Reed smiled, she was so much like her father.

"Wow, that's great." He said, trying to sound as excited as she was.

"I brought my painting home too. Daddy's going to dry it now for us to see!" Reed smiled Johnny could now control his flame enough to help Sue light the gas stove and stuff like that, so he'd either sit the panting out in the sun or he'd gently dry it with a flame. Sue appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Ray! You're home!" She said. Rayne turned in her Uncle's arms and her face lit up at the sight of her Auntie.

"Auntie Susan!" The small girl jumped off her Uncle and with incredible speed jumped into her Auntie's arms.

"Let's go and make some dinner how's that sound to you?" Sue said Rayne nodded excited.

"Yeah! Bye Uncle Reed." The small girl waved goodbye to her Uncle as her Auntie carried her to the kitchen.

"Bye Ray." He replied and sighed as he slumped back into his chair. Rayne was so much like Johnny a ball of uncontrollable energy. At least her powers were now known. Reed just had to talk to Johnny about them. _After dinner will do _Reed thought, _yes after dinner will be the perfect time to tell him about his daughter's powers._

-----

"Johnny? Can I talk to you?" Reed said as Sue cleared away the plates. Johnny looked up and nodded.

"Sure Reed. What about?" Reed didn't reply but indicated to Rayne. Johnny caught on and looked to his sister.

"Hey Sue – can you do me a big favour?"

"What?"

"Can you bathe Rayne for me?" Sue nodded, but Rayne refused for anyone but Johnny to bathe her.

"No! I won't! I won't!"

"Bunny – please you have to do this for me. Ok? Be a good girl and let Auntie Susan bathe you ok?" Johnny said still the 4-year-old shook her head, "Rayne – look at me. Just this once Auntie Susan will bathe you…every other time I'll bathe you ok? Just this one time. I need to talk with Uncle Reed and it's grown up stuff. Be a good girl ok?" Rayne looked at her father with eyes that matched his perfectly – her eyes were questioning but Johnny didn't answer her. She sighed angrily but agreed. Johnny smiled kissed her forehead then got up and followed Reed to his lab.

"Ok – talk to me." Johnny said.

"These are the results of Rayne's tests." Reed said handing Johnny a folder.

"You did these tests last year Reed! Why are you giving them to me now!" Johnny said brandishing the folder at him.

"I didn't know what her powers were until now Johnny!" Reed said.

"So what is it?" Johnny asked opening the folder.

"Weather control and I have no idea where she gets the hightened senses from." Reed said, Johnny looked at him, disbelieving.

"What?" He asked.

"Weather Control – she's immune to the elements – especially fire. She's like a…I don't know – but if she were to touch you – unlike me or Sue – she wouldn't get burnt!" Reed said as if it were the most brilliant thing in the world.

"You mean I could put her in boiling water and she'd be fine?" Johnny asked.

"Basically yeah." Reed nodded. Johnny smiled – his daughter was perfect! She could change the weather. She was perfectly a Storm!

"Wait – if you're the Human Torch and I'm Mr. Fantastic – we have The Thing and The Invisible Woman – what's Rayne?"

"Storm."

"Too X-Men."

"Thunder Storm?"

"Thunder?" Johnny nodded, "perfect, Thunder it is." Reed grabbed a permanent marker and the folder from Johnny then wrote on the front in his large scrawl:

_Rayne:_

_Thunder Results_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I plan to write this as a series of Rayne's life with the Fantastic Four. So look out for more 'Daddy Torch' fics! R&R Plz. Remember if you didn't like it don't click that review button Simple! VGxx


	2. I'll Never Stop Loving You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel. Stan Lee (The great man he is) does.

**A/n: **You know the drill.** NO FLAMES!** Unless they come from Johnny. R&R VGxx

**

* * *

****Chapter two: I'll Never Stop Loving You**

---------------

11-year-old Rayne Storm watched, with one eyebrow raised, as her father looked for his jacket, she sat on the couch reading over her homework. Sighing, she ran a hand through her long soft brown hair. She knew where it was. She looked up at him again as he continued to rumage through the clthes on his bedroom floor - Auntie Susan wouldn't be happy with him.

"Dad?" He paused and looked at her, "it's hanging on the back of your door." She said. He swung his door shut and then opened it a second later jacket in hand. Rayne watched on as he pulled on his boots. He noticed her staring.

"I'm going out." He told her, without waiting for her to ask.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I can." He said, smartly.

"But you went out last night." She pointed out.

"So?" He said clearly not in the mood to play games tonight.

"So – you promised you'd stay home tonight and play Monopoly with me." Rayne held up the board game. Johnny sighed. He was the only one who'd play the game with her. He had promised her he'd play the board game with her, it had been a birthday present and she hadn't had a chance to play it yet. Now he was breaking that promise. He rolled his eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder, crouching to her height.

"Bunny – listen I _promise_ you. I swear on Auntie Sue's invisibility – that I will play Monopoly with you tomorrow night ok? If I break that promise then you can punish me whatever way you like." Johnny said standing up.

"Really?" She brightened up immediately.

"Really." He agreed.

"Can I set Auntie Susan on you?" She asked.

"Uh…yeah. Of course." Johnny said after a moment of hesitation.

"She'll hurt you won't she?" Rayne said.

"Yeah she'll rip me to shreds." Johnny nodded.

---------------

**X-Games Arena**

Johnny lowered himself onto the bike. Rayne would be watching even though she was 11 and Sue had rendered it 'unsuitable for children under 15' Johnny had told her when he was on it Rayne could watch it. So Sue didn't have a say. Rayne was at home, safe & sound. Johnny sighed as he heard his name announced. He did his 'old-school' stunts that set the crowd alight with cheers. He didn't bother doing anything new. Even if the announcer asked for it.

When his set was over and getting a near perfect score putting him in the qualifying finals – he started to head home. He was aware of everything around him – as the Human Torch you had to be. It was just the way it was. Suddenly he saw something he knew needed his attention. He flamed on and got into the thick of it, while he knew someone called the rest of the Fantastic Four.

----------

"Ray! Make it Rain!" Sue yelled at her niece. Rayne got to her feet from where she'd been doing her homework and ran to the balcony, she saw why it needed to rain. Those flames had to be at least twenty feet high! Closing her eyes she concentrated on the water she could sense in the clouds above her head. She only opened her eyes when it started to fall; she directed it to be over the building only. Being able to control the weather had it'd advantages. She jumped into the Fantastic Car as it hovered next to the balcony. She was seated next to Ben.

"Dad's gonna so ground me for this." She said. She wasn't allowed out of the Baxter Building to help them out.

"We're still the Fantastic Four it's just you help us out every so often." Sue said. Rayne smiled her Aunt always thought of something! Rayne knew she had to help the other people in the lower floors – her father couldn't save them all. She didn't even think of the consequences, she summoned all the air she could to push her to the burning building. She jumped from the Fantastic car. The wind did its job despite dropping her fifty feet below where she wanted to be. She made her way through the flames.

"Hello! Is anyone in here?" She called stepping over beams and furniture.

"Over here! Help me!" A voice called over the flames. Rayne stepped over more furniture; she knew she had to find this person.

"Where are you?" Rayne called.

"Over by the window!" The voice replied. She made her way to the other side of the building she spotted the figure and made her way over to it. She helped the person up and led her to the side she'd entered to see her Uncle below her she called out to him over the sound of the flames and the sirens, he looked up. He stretched up to her level.

"I got one," she said, he smiled and took the survivor down to the ground. Rayne went back to her search for anyone else. She went a floor up. Still yelling and searching. She would always find them then call out to her Uncle for help. It was only when she was a floor down from her father when the unthinkable happened. A beam collapsed onto her.

* * *

Johnny made his way a floor down. He knew someone was trapped. He found the survivor, once Reed had gotten that one out; he went in search of the person the survivor had been worried about. Reaching the collapsed beam he found them. What he saw made his blood freeze. He moved the beam and pulled his daughter out under it. He then flamed on and flew down to the ground. Where he laid her down and listened to her ragged breathing.

"Rayne – Bunny sweetheart come on you gotta talk to me." He said. At 11 she couldn't do this. She shouldn't have been out here. She coughed.

"Daddy?" He looked down at her as she opened her dark blue pools that were so much like her.

"Oh Ray Baby – I thought I'd lost you." Johnny grabbed her close and held her to his chest for a while. The public swarmed around them, wanting to know who this child was. Reed and Sue were crowd control as well as Ben. They were able to keep the crowd as far back as they would go without using force. Johnny suddenly got very parental.

"I told you _never_ to leave the Baxter! What do you? Go and play hero when we could've done fine!" As Rayne's eyes filled with tears the sky rumbled overhead, her emotions could control the weather as well as her thoughts and when she wanted it changed. She opened her mouth to talk but he stopped her.

"No, I haven't finished yet! I told you not to leave the Baxter Building. You suddenly decide to break that one rule and play heroine for these people! Who do you think you are?" Johnny wasn't really angry – he was more scared than anything, "what we deal with isn't low scale sweetheart. Do you have any idea how scared I was when I found you in there? I thought you'd broken your back or you'd be covered in burns! Rayne you're my daughter! I don't want to loose you!" Johnny said, "You broke a rule. You crossed a line!"

Rayne got up and ran; she didn't care where she went she just started to run and run and run until she couldn't run anymore. She just pelted the pavement. Her trainers slipped and skidded on the asphalt as she ran but she didn't care as long as she got as far away from her father as Brooklyn would let her. She slipped and fell. She got up and looked down. Her knees had skin torn from them. She sighed and sat down on the gutter. Suddenly the sound of an engine, that she knew too well, alerted her that she'd been found.

"Your father is frantic looking for you Rayne." Sue's voice said as she sat down next to her niece, "he wants to know that you're ok."

"Go and tell him I'm ok then. I'm fine. The elements don't effect me like they would you or Uncle Reed." Rayne said, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Sue looked at her niece's knees and clicked her tongue at her husband back in the Fantastic car.

"Rayne – you need to have those looked at, you could get an infection and that wouldn't help anyone." Reed's voice said. Rayne laughed bitterly.

"What does it matter? No one would care. My father sure as hell doesn't." She said.

"Rayne! How dare you say that? He loves you. He wasn't angry with you. He was scared. You could've been hurt seriously. You're very lucky you weren't." Sue said softly, brushing her hand over her niece's hair.

"You do realize that it's only raining because he yelled at me and got me upset?" Rayne said holding out her hand and a small rain cloud formed over her hand.

"Yes. I know. We all realize that. That's why you're father wants to know you're ok. So you can make it stop." Sue said.

"And if I don't want to?" Rayne snapped.

"Then you'll make him absolutely frantic. You're father can't flame in the rain. He'll be put out." Sue said. Rayne laughed bitterly again.

"Serves him right. He yelled at me! He hates me! I broke the rules Auntie Susan! He hates me!" Rayne screamed standing up. Sue stood up she was a little taller than her niece but not by much. Sue didn't scare Rayne and Rayne didn't scare Sue. Rayne lifted her hands up and the thunder rumbled louder.

"Rayne…please – there's no need to scare me. Johnny just wants to make sure you're safe." Sue said. Rayne looked at her.

"Why didn't you just say so Auntie Susan?"

"I thought I did." Nevertheless Rayne got into the car and let them take her back to the Baxter.

---------------

"Look who we found!" Reed said as he, Sue and Rayne walked into the Baxter. Rayne still looked a sight but Johnny couldn't care less – she was safe.

"Oh Rayne thank god. Bunny I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to sound so angry. I wasn't angry at all I was scared. I thought I'd lost you!" Johnny said his voice slightly muffled as he had nestled it in her hair. She didn't say anything; she didn't even hug him in return. She just let him hold her.

"Dad?" She said he pulled back to look at her.

"Yeah Bunny?" She looked down at her feet and scuffed her toe on the floorboards.

"Do you hate me?" She asked timidly.

"Hate you? No! God no! How could you even think that?" Johnny said putting a finger under her chin and lifting her face to look at him.

"You yelled at me. And you never had before." She said.

"I was scared Ray. I told you. I know I sounded angry but I wasn't. I was scared." Johnny told her.

"That's what Auntie Susan said." Rayne said wrapping her arms around his neck now. He kissed her neck softly. When she giggled he did it repeatedly, making her giggle loudly and wriggle out of his arms. She sprinted off, Johnny chasing her.

"Well at least we know now that Dad and Daughter are safe." Sue said. Reed nodded.

---------------

"Hey Dad?" Rayne asked when her and Johnny had both collapsed on her bed after he'd chased her and caught her successfully.

"Yeah Bunny?" He said turning his head to look at her.

"Do you think you'll ever hate me?" She asked.

"You want me to do you?" Johnny said.

"No. I was just wondering." Rayne stated.

"I could never hate you. Even if I tried. You're my daughter. You're family. No one in this building could possibly hate you!" Johnny told her.

"Especially you though right?" She said.

"Right. I'll love you forever." He smiled, as he saw her grinning.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really. I'll never stop loving you Bunny." Johnny told her. He pulled her into the sitting position and hugged her tightly.

"Got to go to bed now Bunny Rabbit." He said kissing her forehead.

"I'm 11, Dad. I think I'm passed 'Bunny Rabbit' now." Rayne said.

"What do I call you then?" He asked.

"Just Bunny or Rabbit is fine." Rayne said. Wanting to have some remainder of her childhood with her. He smiled at her and turned to walk out. He made it to the door before she stopped him.

"Daddy?" He turned.

"Yeah?" He said, leaning on her doorframe.

"I'll never stop loving you either. For as long as I live." Rayne said, swinging her legs back and forth as her bed was too high for her to put her feet on the floor.

"That's good to hear. I don't know what I'd do if you hated me." He said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter soon! R&R VGxx


	3. Rayne Kidnapped!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel. Stan Lee (The great man he is) does.

**A/n: **You know the drill.** NO FLAMES!** Unless they come from Johnny. R&R VGxx

**2****nd**** A/n:** Rayne is in Senior high here. I've jumped quite a few years. But the next few chapters include flashbacks to the years between 11 and 16; this one and the next few chapters are going to stay at this age for Rayne. So stay tuned for more chapters!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Rayne's Been Kidnapped!**

16-year-old Rayne sighed heavily as she took her bag from her locker; it was the end of another long day at school. Her father had argued with her the day before and she was still fuming. She shut her locker sharply and jumped when she was met with a boy's face. Jason Andrews. Her crush. Rayne had adored this guy ever since she'd started at New York International Senior High.

"Hey Rayne." He said. Jason had never spoken to her before today. He'd only smiled at her in passing in the corridors. So this was a new experience for her.

"Oh…Hey Jason." She said, surprised but not overly. His voice sounded kind and as if he really wanted to be her friend.

"You're the Human Torch's daughter right?" He asked; she looked at him raising an eyebrow at him. He smiled his most winning smile at her. Not surprising it was what most people asked of her these days. Her hair was a perfect match to her father's now slightly longer hair and her eyes were the same bluish-green his were.

"So what if I am?" She said smartly crossing her arms. He sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair. She smiled – he had to think of how to ask his next question and she was ready for anyway he phrased it. She was prepared for anything.

"What's your power?" He asked her. She cocked her head to one side. She had bee prepared for 'what can you do?' or 'do you catch fire too?' not 'what's your power?' No one had ever come straight out and asked her what her power was like that. Blunt and too the point.

"You _really_ wanna know?" She asked teasing him, he nodded.

"Yeah – I do _really_ wanna know." He said. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Come with me." She said. Johnny was waiting for her.

"Hey Ray. Who's this?" He asked. Johnny was leaning against his grey-green Land Rover Discovery. Johnny had bought it when Rayne was 8. He couldn't have her in the Fantastic Car; his Porsche had been traded for this. A chunky SUV that was more safety then looks and speed. But it did the job to keep his baby girl safe.

"This Jason Andrews Dad. He's in my Math class." Rayne explained.

"Oh right. Nice to meet you Jason." Johnny held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too sir." Jason took it, feeling the warmth underneath his fingers.

"Johnny, please. Sir sounds old." Johnny laughed.

"Dad…Jason wants to know what my power is. Is it ok if I tell him?" Rayne asked.

"Why don't you show him sweetheart?" Johnny suggested.

"Dad…I don't _want_ to show him." Rayne protested, when Johnny gave her a look, she sighed, "All right. Jason – do you wanna see it rain?"

"But it's so sunny! It can't rain they never forecasted it!"

"Watch this." Rayne closed her eyes and focused on the water she could sense somewhere in America, suddenly the sky above them darkened and it started to pour rain. Johnny handed them an umbrella Rayne held it over their heads.

"Wow…you can change the weather?" Jason said, hugging his school blazer to his chest. Rayne nodded, rather proud of herself.

"Yep, and I'm immune to the elements – especially fire. So it seems fitting that my Dad is the Human Torch." She informed him.

"That's incredible. Do you like help them out on jobs?" Jason asked. Rayne looked at her Dad. Johnny just gave her a slight nod.

"Sometimes. Not always. They don't always need my help." Rayne said. Jason shrugged.

"Oh, that's cool. Maybe sometime we could catch up? What do you say?" He said, casting a glance at Johnny.

"Gee…well we'll see. I'll let you know." Rayne said. She smiled and the sun poked through the clouds again.

---------------

"Dad! This is so awesome! Jason Andrews – _the _hottest guy at New York International – wants to go out with _me_! The geeky girl from the Baxter Building!" Rayne said as Johnny drove her home.

"_The_ hottest guy huh? Ever?" Johnny laughed as they pulled up at the lights.

"Well – since you went there." Rayne laughed.

"Thank-you." Johnny suddenly realized that a black Chevrolet had pulled up beside them. About 17 years ago he'd met the same driver on his way to the X-games arena. "Oh shit." Rayne realized something was wrong but didn't ask.

"Hey pretty boy let's see what you got!" Johnny hung his arm out the window.

"Daddy, don't." She said firmly he looked at her a pouted slightly; she didn't give into the puppy eyes she knew that he intended to burn the guy's tyres and she also knew what it would do.

"Where's your hot sister and the monster?" The guy said; he spotted Rayne, "or maybe you could give me some one-on-one time with your beautiful daughter huh?" Johnny stiffened. He didn't bother to listen to Rayne when she told him not to. Johnny shot fire at the front and back tires of the Chevrolet. When the lights changed Johnny drove off leaving the guy with melted tires. Rayne shot her father a dark look.

"Daddy that was uncalled for." She said; he shook his head at her.

"He insulted you." Johnny answered as he pulled into the Baxter's carpark.

"No he didn't! He insulted you! He didn't say anything to me!" Rayne yelled.

"He insulted me – about you then! Are you happy now!" Johnny yelled.

"No! Don't you dare say that anyone can insult you about me! I'm 16! I can look after myself! Thank-you very much!" Rayne got out and slammed the car door shut, Johnny didn't get out he just drove right out of the carpark again.

Rayne stood there, in the middle of the carpark as it started to rain. This time because she started to cry. Her father had yelled at her. He hardly ever yelled at her – she was usually his pride and joy – she didn't need to be yelled at, sure she did some bad things but it didn't matter. Johnny was proud of her and she was just happy to be accepted by her family. She walked slowly to the lobby.

"Welcome back to the Baxter Miss Storm." The doorman said.

"Hey Jimmy." She replied. The postman spotted her.

"Hello Miss Storm. Would you be so kind and take these up to Dr. Richards?" He asked, not seeing her tears.

"Sure thing Willie." She forced a smile and waited for the elevator. She was silent all the way up to the top floor. She sighed as the elevator opened.

"Hello Miss Storm." The CG receptionist said.

"Hey." She replied in monotone. She wasn't in the mood. She forced a smile as she rounded the corner.

"Uncle Reed! Auntie Susan!" No response, "Uncle Ben? Aunt Alicia?" Still no reply. She went into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

_Johnny, _

_We've gone out to celebrate Ben and Alicia's engagement – there's pizza and soda in the fridge for you and Rayne – or if you want to join us we're at the Plaza._

_Sue & Reed xx_

Auntie Susan had written it. Rayne stared at it. They expected him to read it. Rayne slumped onto the couch and turned the TV on. _…And in the summer the baby turtles make they way back to the water to join their families…_ **click**, _1, 2, 3, 4, High 5!_ **click**, _…and you just mix that in until it's light and fluffy…_ **click**, Rayne turned it off, sighing she got up and went back to the kitchen. She opened the fridge to find left over pizza and two cans of soda. She pulled out two slices of the pizza and a can of soda. Then sat down at the table and pulled out her math work. She plugged her iPod into her ears and tuned out from the sounds around her. Until a hand rested on the table in front of her. She looked up. She knew the hand. She locked eyes with her father. He was smiling softly.

"I'm sorry Dad." She said, he nodded and indicated to the pizza, "in the fridge." She said. He nodded again and pulled out the remaining pieces. He looked around and held out his hands, _where are they?_ He mimed to her.

"The Plaza. Celebrating Ben and Alicia's engagement. They said we could join if we wanted to. But I've got to do this." Rayne said indicating to her math work. Johnny nodded slowly. He went to the couch and turned the TV on. Rayne ignored him.

---------------

"Rayne! Johnny!" Sue opened the door to find Johnny fast asleep on the couch and Rayne nowhere in sight. Reed went to see if Rayne was in her room.

"She's not in her room." He said. Sue started to worry; a quick search of all the rooms of the apartment told them Rayne wasn't there. She wasn't even on the balcony or in Reed's lab.

"Where is she?" Ben said. Sue and Reed shrugged. They were suddenly alerted to the phone ringing. Sue ran to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" Sue hoped it wasn't a call for help.

"Auntie Susan, it's Rayne." Sue sighed.

"Sweetheart – where the hell are you?" She asked.

"I don't know." Rayne asked. Sue was wrong it _was_ a call for help.

"What do you mean you don't know where you are!" Sue said, laughter was her reply.

"That's upsetting that Baby Storm doesn't know where she is isn't it?" A male voice said.

"Who are you?" Sue demanded.

"Miss Rayne Storm has been co-operating very nicely to my demands I have made to her." He ignored Sue's question. Sue thought the voice had to be about 18-19 years old. Rayne's voice screamed in the background.

"What demands have you made to her?" Sue asked; Johnny had woken to the ringing of the phone. He knew it was Rayne but he wasn't sure if he liked Sue's tone.

"Oh – only for her powers." The boy said, "and now I want yours. All of the Fantastic Four pass over their powers to me and no one gets hurt." Rayne screamed in the background, "Pass on your powers and Daddy's girl won't have her head pulled from her shoulders." Sue motioned for Johnny to come over to her. The boy told Rayne to shut up and bite her lip. She must have as her screams died away. The boy pushed the receiver to Rayne's ear and mouth and let her talk.

"Don't pass on your powers whatever you do. I'd rather die than see him with all your powers." Rayne said. Johnny looked at Sue both were pale. The phone was back with her captor.

"You hear that Storm? She'd rather die – so you have a choice honour her wish or let her live with the fact you lost your superhero powers to let her live." The line went dead.

"What do we do?" Reed asked.

"I have no idea – but we can't let her die." Johnny stated.

"We can't pass our powers off to that freak either." Reed reasoned.

"He said Rayne already had." Sue informed her team.

"What? We'll never have the kid's help then will we?" Ben said – it was more a statement than a question. Johnny nodded. He hated thinking that his daughter was in some freak's clutches and had given up her powers just to survive.

"I don't think so. Not anymore." He said. Sue put an arm around her brother.

"Johnny – we'll save her I promise you. We'll save her. We'll find a way." Sue said.

"It doesn't change the fact we don't know where she is!" Johnny snapped.

"Wait…come with me." Reed motioned for them to follow him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R VGxx. More chapters coming soon!


	4. I Would Sooner Die!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel. Stan Lee (The great man he is) does.

**A/n: **You know the drill.** NO FLAMES!** Unless they come from Johnny. R&R VGxx

**2****nd**** A/n:** Rayne is in Senior high here. I've jumped quite a few years. But the next few chapters include flashbacks to the years between 11 and 16; this one and the next few chapters are going to stay at this age for Rayne. So stay tuned for more chapters!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: I Would Sooner Die!**

"Shut up! Urgh – who would've thought threatening you with death would have made you even more vocal?" Jason snapped at Rayne who had started yelling obscenities at him. Rayne hadn't shut up since he hung up from her father.

"I'm a superhero you idiot! Dying doesn't scare me! I live without fear!" Rayne screamed. He hit her across the face. Her powers hadn't been given to him yet; she'd refused to give her powers to him. She noted one of his minions was setting up a video camera. She knew what he was going to do – he was going to film her getting hurt and give her family more incentive to give their powers to him. He smiled gleefully when he knew she realized what he was doing.

"Oh yes my dear. Your family will have no choice but to give me their powers when they you getting burnt, Miss Immune-To-The-Elements. But what they don't know is that they will not be able to save you no matter what they do. You'll die anyway." Rayne paled. She felt sick. He was going to kill her no matter what happened. She shuddered at the thought of dying. Dying did scare her – but she played it up. She was the Human torch's daughter – if dying didn't scare him then it didn't scare her either. He told his minion to record everything he did. The younger boy nodded and pressed record.

"All right Fantastic Four listen carefully. You see the girl behind me? This is your Miss Rayne Storm – immune to the elements – watch this." A match was struck and Rayne played fear on her features like she was terrified of it – as if it would burn her. Jason thought the fear in her eyes was real.

"You see the fear in her eyes? How she cowers before the flame? What sort of daughter will she be to the Human Torch if she cowers before a match?" Jason touched the flame to her arm. But when she didn't cry out he looked back at her face. Her expression had changed no longer did she cower in fear but she smirked at him.

"You can't take away my powers. They are in my DNA structure you can't just take a blood sample and think you've taken them away!" Jason slapped her across the face.

"You make me look like a fool!" He snarled.

"That was the plan." She growled, earning herself another slap, snapping her head to the opposite side. She looked squarely up at him, tears in her eyes and fear shining in her dark blue pools. He laughed at her.

"Now you are scared of me! You see Fantastic Four? You see the fear in those eyes? She is scared of me!" Jason turned to her, "what do you want to say to your family Rayne?"

"Don't give up your powers! Don't let him take them! I'd rather die then see innocent people die because there is no one to protect them!" Rayne shouted at the camera. Jason pressed stop.

---------------

"We just got this in." Johnny held out a tape for Reed to look at. Reed had been searching for Rayne's Cellphone signal. It showed her in the basement of the Baxter. They'd have to use the stairs to get to her, but how would they get there without her captor knowing Rayne had told them where she was? The video was distressing not just for Johnny, Ben, Sue and Reed but even Alicia who couldn't see but could hear it was distressed. She could hear the slaps and her cries – she could see Rayne's face stained with tears, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Alicia let tears slip from her eyes as they started to slip free of Sue's and even Johnny tried to bite back tears but this was his strong, brave 16-year-old who was now terrified of someone she thought she could trust. That hurt him more than seeing her hurt. He got up and went out to the balcony. He could hear her words _I'd rather die than see innocent people die because there is no one to protect them!_ Why did she _want_ to die? She could save those innocents too. So why die just for them? He remembers when she was 12 – when she found something of her mother's.

Flashback 

"Daddy?" Johnny looked up; Rayne was holding a book in her hands, a book he recognized as Anna's. She held it up for him to see the front of it. Holy Bible adorned the cover in thin gold lettering. She watched his face as if expecting him to yell at her.

"Where did you find that?" He asked, "you haven't been in Dad's room have you?"

"No. I found it in my bag. It has a note from Mom in it. But it's faded. I can't read it." She held it out to her father. Johnny took it and opened it up to the note; he pulled Rayne onto his lap and held it in front of him. She was right. It had faded and made it very hard to read – but Johnny had read it over and over again so he knew the words that he couldn't quite make out.

_**Dearest Daughter,**_

_**I know if I'm not here when you read this your father will happily read it in my stead. You must be about twelve now. Congratulations on getting this far in life. You probably have discovered you posses a special power. I would love to see it. Learn form your father on how to use it wisely.**_

_**Another thing. I expect at some point in your life you will be given a choice. A choice that no one else can make for you. You will in a position where your father and I cannot make it for you, you will have fight or flight. Remember Jesus died for ours sins to save the innocents of the world. Remember that innocents need our help. Whether you choose to help them or not – this is your choice.**_

**Forever, your loving mother xx** End Flashback 

Johnny had tears in his eyes when he finished reading it. Anna had been a firm believer that Rayne was a gift form the God and that she would have some kind of power. The doctors had been able to say she would have a power of some kind whether it was good or bad they couldn't tell. Johnny and Anna had discussed names but when Anna died Johnny had forgotten what they'd agreed on.

---------------

Rayne chewed her lip in a bored way. She had nothing to do to pass the time. It was eight o'clock and Jason had left her with nothing to do. She decided to see if she could pass thoughts to her relatives – she knew her and her father shared more than the bond between father and daughter so she'd try it.

_Dad? Daddy?_ She tried to find him. She searched her mind for any inkling that he could hear her. Suddenly she found it.

_What? Rayne?_ She giggled,

_Yeah. I'm in the basement. Be careful I think Jason's minions are still here, but they're asleep. Help me out. So you don't have to give up your powers._ Johnny smiled.

_All right. I'll get Auntie Sue to go down and untie you. Maybe Uncle Ben and me can hold the minions off while you and Auntie Sue get out._ Rayne looked around.

_Yeah – but one of you will have to hold the door open – the locks from the outside. Once the door shuts I can't open it again._

_All right. We'll be right down._ Rayne sighed. Help at last.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I know – Sorry it's so short. Something to keep you wanting more while I work on my High School Examinations…VGxx


	5. Please Wake Up!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel. Stan Lee (The great man he is) does.

**A/n: **You know the drill.** NO FLAMES!** Unless they come from Johnny. R&R VGxx

**2****nd**** A/n:** Rayne is in Senior high here. I've jumped quite a few years. But the next few chapters include flashbacks to the years between 11 and 16; this one and the next few chapters are going to stay at this age for Rayne. So stay tuned for more chapters!

Thanks to all my reviewers so far! Hope this can hold you off until I finish my exams! VGxx 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five – Please Wake Up 

"So explain to me again – why we're rushing into this?" Ben asked, as he joined Reed, Sue and Johnny in the lobby.

"She told me where she is and I intend to save her." Johnny said.

"What do you mean told you?" Ben asked,

"She has some sort of telepathy ability. Look, Benny I don't know how she does it she just does!" Johnny elaborated when he saw Ben's expression.

"Well – let's do it." Reed said. As they started down the stairs to the basement Johnny was reminded of a song Rayne had sung when she was 13 at New York International's Junior High Talent contest…

_Flashback_

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen please put your hands together for Rayne Storm as she performs a hit from her favourite band – Nickleback!" Rayne walked onto the stage she was scared – she searched the crowd for her father. He wasn't there. He hadn't come. He'd broken his promise. She took a deep breath and let it out a little shakily.

"From underneath the trees, we watch the sky, confusing stars for satellites, I never dreamed that you'd be mine, but here we are, we're here tonight. Singing Amen I – I'm alive, A-Amen I – I am alive." Rayne saw the door at the back of the gym open and her father; both Uncles and Aunties walk in and slid into seats at the back. Uncle Ben stayed standing, afraid of breaking the chair and causing Rayne to break stride. She pretended not to see them. "If everyone cared, and nobody cried, if everyone loved and no body lied, if everyone shared and swallowed their pride, then we'd see the day when nobody died, I'm singing A-Amen I…Amen I – I am alive, Amen I…Amen I…Amen I – I am alive. And in the air the fireflies, our only light in paradise, we'll show the world they were wrong, and teach them all to sing along – singing Amen I-I am alive, singing A-amen I – I am alive." Johnny smiled – this song she never stopped singing! So how could she not choose this song to sing for the talent contest?

"Do you think she's seen us?" Reed asked, Johnny nodded.

"Yeah…but she doesn't want us to be her main focus." Johnny whispered.

"If everyone shared and swallowed their pride, then we'd see the day when nobody died, if everyone cared, and nobody cried, if everyone loved and no body lied, if everyone shared and swallowed their pride, then we'd see the day when nobody died, when no body died. And as we lie beneath the stars, we realize how small we are; if they could love like you and me; imagine what the world could be. If everyone cared, and nobody cried, if everyone loved and no body lied, if everyone shared and swallowed their pride, then we'd see the day when nobody died, if everyone cared, and nobody cried, if everyone loved and no body lied, if everyone shared and swallowed their pride, then we'd see the day when nobody died, - we'd see the day when no body died, we'd see the day when nobody died – nobody died." Rayne welcomed the applause and walked off stage.

_End flashback_

"Johnny!" Sue yelled; Johnny realized that Jason's minions had already been taken out. Reed was holding the door open. Ben had both minions in a headlock. Johnny ran past them to Sue who was holding Rayne's head in her lap. Sue had already untied Rayne. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing shallowly. He ran a hand over his daughter's forehead.

"She's cold. We have to get her to a hospital. Ben!" He knocked the heads of the two younger boys together and picked Rayne up onto his shoulders. He carried her out careful not to cause her much more harm. Reed shut the door behind Johnny and when they turned to walk back to the lobby, they froze. Ben had been stripped of Rayne – who was now awake and stared wide eyed at her family as Jason had her with a pistol pointed at her temple.

"If anyone of you makes a move, she's dead. You hear me?" All four nodded. Johnny had an idea and Rayne could hear what he was doing. _Do it Dad. Don't worry about me. I'll be ok._ She told him. He shot flames at them making Jason let her go. Johnny ran forward, taking Jason to ground, one problem - the gun fired. It hit Rayne in the shoulder. She fell backwards and passed out. The pain was too great for her to stay conscious.

"Rayne!" Sue ran forwards, she went invisible to get to her without being seen by Jason who was still wrestling with Johnny. Reed was able to pull Johnny off Jason so Ben could get him into the basement.

---------------

"Rayne Storm? Anyone here for Rayne Storm?" Johnny stood up.

"I'm her father." He said. The doctor looked at him and smiled.

"Of course. Please come with me Mister Storm." The doctor guided him down a hall towards the ICU. The doctor didn't bother with the details until they were outside Rayne's room.

"Mister Storm – your daughter has been beaten severely. He ribs are broken and her jaw has a hairline fracture. She'll have to be fed her food as liquids, no steak or any red meat for a few weeks until her jaw is healed – we expect it should be at least four weeks until she can eat red meat." The doctor said, Johnny looked horrified.

"Four weeks? Doctor – with all die respect – my daughter controls the weather, she's immune to extreme heat and extreme cold, without red meat her powers will wither and it will take her months to get back to her usual self." Johnny said.

"She can have a red meat supplement." The doctor handed Johnny a prescription for it, "she'll also need to be looked after for at least three months while her ribs heal up. Her arm – which was broken in two places – needed to be cast, obviously. She will need the cast for six weeks at least. I'll expect you to bring her back in six weeks to have the cast off, then one and half months later for her ribs to be inspected." The Doctor pushed open the door to Rayne's room and Johnny steppe inside. She was sitting up, somewhat painfully but she smiled when she saw her father.

"Hey Daddy." She said weakly.

"Hey sport. You got beat up a bit didn't you?" He said; she nodded.

"Yeah guess I did. I'm sorry I worried you Dad. I didn't mean to get kidnapped." She said, saying it as if she had been careless and let this happen to her.

"Hey. None of this is your fault. Did they let you keep the bullet?" He asked. She nodded again, this time smiling a bit. She pointed over to the shelf opposite her bed.

"Yeah. It's over there in a jar." She said, Johnny got up and went to examine it.

"I don't know about you kiddo but I think I'd load it into my own gun and fire it right back at the bastard." He told her, holding up the jar in his hands.

"Daddy – I don't want to kill him. No matter what he did to me one day he's gonna need our help." Rayne stated. They turned as the door opened again, this time Auntie Sue, Uncle Ben and Auntie Alicia came in.

"Where's Reed?" Johnny asked.

"Gone to get something. I don't know what though, he didn't say." Sue shrugged lightly, "hey baby. You got a little beat up huh?"

"That's what Dad said and yeah I did. Broken ribs, a broken arm, and hairline fracture in my jaw. For how long do I go without steaks Dad?" Rayne asked, fear written on her face. Johnny shrugged.

"Four weeks I think he said or 'til you're out of your 'red meat supplement' I guess."

"'_Red meat supplement_'? What the hell it that?"

"Something called 'Meota'. I dunno. I've never had it. It probably tastes like shit anyway."

"Thanks Dad. That makes me feel a lot better." Rayne said. Just then the door opened revealing Reed holding a bunch of champagne roses. Rayne smiled softly.

"Thanks Uncle Reed." She said, as Sue grabbed a vase a filled it with water.

"Your welcome. I know you like roses but not red ones or pink ones." Reed said, Rayne smiled. Her family knew her so well.

---------------

**4 weeks later**

"DADDY!" Rayne sat bolt upright in her bed, her door opened and blinded her momentarily. She squinted against the light.

"Ray? Baby what's wrong?" Johnny sat on her bed and wrapped her in his arms.

"Oh…I had a nightmare Dad. It's nothing really. I'm ok now."

"You've been having nightmares since you were kidnapped Rabbit." Johnny said as he hugged her close. She started to sob into his chest.

"Daddy…I don't want to have nightmares…I hate nightmares! I haven't had them since I was 4!" Rayne cried. Johnny tightened his hold on her.

"I know baby I know. Let's get you something – I'll get you glass of something that used to help me sleep after a nightmare ok? Come with me." Johnny took Rayne's hand and led her out to the kitchen. Rayne got her glass down as Johnny got the milk out of the fridge.

"Milk?" Rayne looked unconvinced. Johnny winked at her. Somehow Johnny would know what worked and what didn't work for her. When she was younger, she'd come to his room and sleep in his bed when she had a nightmare – not now. At 16 she was bit too old for that. Sure enough though after having her drink she went back to bed and slept through the night without a stir.

---------------

"Dad!" Rayne looked around the apartment. Her father wasn't there. "Auntie Susan? Uncle Reed?" No response. "Dad?" Still no response. She spun around at the cold laughter that met her ears. She didn't like that way it mocked her, and she certainly didn't like the person it came from.

"Just a little gift from me. They're out on a job with Ben." Rayne froze. Doom was back in town. Rayne had heard about him from her father and Uncle Reed. He'd been her favourite Villain that the Fantastic Four had defeated.

"My family beat you three times. Haven't you learnt?" Rayne said, her voice dangerously low. Doom laughed again. Shaking his head he shot a bolt of lightning at her. She dodged it. She'd learnt her evasive moves from dodging her father when she was younger. Doom snarled at her agility and the smirk that she wore.

"Better luck time Doom. You can't beat a girl." She said, "Think about it – Dr. Doom – beat by a _girl_ and a _teenager_ at that." Suddenly she heard the elevator open, smirking even more she dodged another bolt of lightning. Doom didn't notice the three figures behind him, but Rayne knew it.

"Rayne! Duck!" Johnny yelled she'd not seen the lightning headed her way, she dodged it. But Johnny had done it. Doom knew they were there. Doom spun around and hit Johnny with a bolt. Johnny was knocked out. Rayne couldn't take this. She closed her eyes and focused on her father – suddenly she burst into flames like her father did. Sue and Reed felt their jaws drop. She was a female version of her father. She was able to lure Doom out of the HQ. When she returned she had a bloody nose but that was the worst. Rayne sprinted over to her father, but he was motionless and breathing shallowly.

"Dad! Daddy!" Come on Dad, please, please, please wake up! Don't leave me Dad please." Rayne grabbed him and held him to her as best she could, he was a lead weight and she wasn't very strong. Sue was the first to break free of her reverie – and ran to the phone. She dialed 911 to get Johnny an ambulance. While Reed tried to comfort Rayne while she sobbed, pleading with her unconscious father to wake up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R thanks, means the world! Hugs to all reviewers from the Fantastic Four! (Even Ben) VGxx


	6. I've lost Him Haven't I?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel. Stan Lee (The great man he is) does.

**A/n: **You know the drill.** NO FLAMES!** Unless they come from Johnny. R&R VGxx

**2****nd**** A/n:** Rayne is in Senior high here. I've jumped quite a few years. But the next few chapters include flashbacks to the years between 11 and 16; this one and the next few chapters are going to stay at this age for Rayne. So stay tuned for more chapters!

**Thanks to all my reviewers so far! Hope this can hold you off until I finish my exams! VGxx**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter six: I've Lost Him Haven't I?**

Helplessness. A feeling of knowing you can't do anything to help anyone. Rayne felt that way right now. She wanted to help her father but she knew she couldn't help him the way the doctors could. She didn't notice the arrival of her Aunts and Uncles until Sue put her hand on Rayne's shoulder and sat down next to her.

"I was on fire." Rayne said to no one in particular.

"Rayne…?" Sue seemed confused.

"_I_ was on_ fire_." She repeated.

"I know. I can't tell you why and neither can Reed – but we're gonna try to find out why." Sue said rubbing Rayne across the shoulders.

---------------

_Mom? Is that you?_

It's not your time yet Johnny. Rayne needs you; she's a scared young woman who needs a father to protect her.

_I couldn't protect her against Doom…Tell she's ok!_

She's fine. She's in the waiting room waiting for you. She wants to help you. But she knows she can't.

_So what am I meant to do? I can't get to her and she wants to help me wake up! What do I do?_

Wake up for her Johnny…when you wake up…ask for her. Are you ready to wake up?

_Yeah you bet I am! I have to stay and look after Rayne._

Ok…let's wake you up.

---------------

"Johnny Storm? Anyone here for Johnny Storm?" Rayne got to her feet immediately. She let a breath out shakily as the doctor's eyes settled on her.

"I'm his daughter." Rayne said.

"I'm his sister." Sue stood up beside her. The doctor nodded slowly.

"Both of you come with me please." He led them to the ICU and they paused outside Johnny's room. _Please be ok, please, please be ok_. Rayne thought frantically. The doctor's words washed over her, she was listening yet not hearing him.

"Miss Storm?" Rayne was suddenly thrown back into reality.

"Sorry?"

"I said that your father isn't fairing well." Rayne's thoughts were brought to a screeching halt.

"I've lost him haven't I?" Rayne said.

"Not yet – but it looks like you might." The doctor said. Suddenly as Rayne looked towards Johnny's room, he began to cough and splutter. The Doctor rushed in with three nurses.

"Auntie Susan look! Look! Dad's Ok! He's going to be all right!" Rayne cried. Sue let out a sigh of relief, he was alive. So her niece would finally have her father back. Rayne had lost her mother as a baby and didn't know much about her and she might have lost her father today. But no. He survived and Rayne had her father back. The doctor came out a few moments later and smiled at them.

"Miss Storm – he's asking for you. You can go and see him now. Mrs. Richards you'll have to return to the waiting room I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. Go on Rayne. Your father wants you." Rayne smiled and went into her father's room.

---------------

"Hey Sport." Johnny said as he saw Rayne walk in.

"Hey Dad. You ok?" Rayne asked, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Yeah I'm ok now I've seen you're all right." He said, she laughed.

"I'm fine. I had a nice bloody nose though. But other then that I'm fine. I had my nose checked out here – no break just a few blood vessels. It was a good fight though. Does he ever give up?" She asked. Johnny smiled.

"Uh…no." He said. Rayne gave a small smile.

"Damn it. Well we'll just have to keep defeating him hey?" She said, Johnny nodded slowly.

"Yeah…and we do. So what's the worst of it?" He asked, hoping he'd still have his powers - they were so precious to him.

"No internal bleeding but uh…maybe something a little bit more worrying…" Rayne said glancing at the part of the chart where his powers were listed – his power of being a Pyrokenetic was there – but there was something a little more concerning there.

"Rayne? What is it?" He asked, when he saw the colour drain from her face.

"The phrase _Like father like daughter_ takes on a whole new meaning for you and me Dad. You and I now have _exactly_ the same powers." Rayne said, her voice shaking slightly.

"How…how am I supposed to flame on if you have to make it rain?" Johnny said, sounding slightly angry.

"You can make it rain too! How am I supposed to make it rain and flame on at the same time?" Rayne said getting angry as the sky rumbled outside.

"We both have a problem…" He said slowly, Rayne nodded.

"Yeah and we can't do anything to fix it…" Rayne said.

"That's weird." Johnny said his gaze shifting to outside.

"What?" Rayne said her gaze also shifitng to the window.

"I could've sworn they didn't forecast thunderstorms for today." He said. Rayne turned back to him.

"Dad…are you upset or angry about this?" She asked cautiously.

"No…frustrated more like…" He said, Rayne sighed.

"I'm the angry one, that's what I'm doing to the weather." She explained, Johnny's face drained of colour - he could control the weather...this wasn't good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Look out for more updates! Coming soon! VGxx


	7. You'll Always Be My Hero, Dad

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel. Stan Lee (The great man he is) does.

**A/n: **You know the drill.** NO FLAMES!** Unless they come from Johnny. R&R VGxx

**2****nd**** A/n:** Rayne is in Senior high here. I've jumped quite a few years. But the next few chapters include flashbacks to the years between 11 and 16; this one and the next few chapters are going to stay at this age for Rayne. So stay tuned for more chapters!

Thanks to all my reviewers so far! VGxx 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: You'll Always Be My Hero, Dad 

"Rayne?" Johnny was standing in the doorway of her room as she looked over the photos of her and her father over her sixteen years of life so far. Rayne looked up and smiled.

"Hey Dad – you're supposed to be resting." Rayne said.

"Can't keep me down. You know what I'm like." Johnny said.

"No rest for the wicked huh?" Rayne said putting her hands on her hips.

"That right." He nodded.

"Does that mean you're wicked?" She asked turning back to the photos.

"Well – some might say so." Johnny shrugged.

"Like your sister?" Rayne said spotting Sue behind Johnny looking non-too-impressed.

"Yeah – Sue would. She's put me under house arrest for six weeks until I'm able to get out there again." Johnny said. Sue took her moment.

"And you'll be under house arrest for _twelve_ weeks if you don't get back to the couch and rest!" She snapped, making Johnny spin around. He shot a look at his daughter who held up her hands in defense as if to say 'I didn't see her!'

--------------

Johnny watched Rayne as she made a drink for herself and him. Rayne looked over at him and smiled softly. She put the soda back in the fridge and opened the freezer for the ice cubes.

"I would help you but the wicked witch has her eagle eyes on me." Johnny shot a glance at Sue, who was sitting on Reed's lap switching her gaze from the TV to Johnny every few minutes. Rayne laughed at his statement, and handed him his drink. Smiling she settled next to him. She sipped her drink and let Johnny wrap an arm around her. Rayne smiled and glanced at Sue – she seemed to have just fallen asleep. Rayne looked at Reed. He looked as if he'd drifted off earlier.

"Hey Dad," She whispered, he looked at her and looked at his sister and brother-in-law. Johnny smiled. He didn't move but tightened his hold on Rayne.

"I'd better do as she says. I don't want to get into trouble. And I don't want _you_ to suffer her wrath either." Johnny said, Rayne laughed.

"I've suffered your wrath before. I'm sure I can handle Auntie Susan." Rayne said, she stood up.

"I'm not sure you could. Sue is very much a mother." Johnny said staying put on the sofa wasn't his ideal situation but he knew Rayne could handle herself. Suddenly the phone began to ring.

"Fantastic Four HQ, Rayne speaking." Rayne nodded, making the occasional 'Mmmhmm'. Suddenly Johnny jumped as a small flame shot past the noses of his sister and brother-in-law. They both jumped in surprise. Rayne was about to hang up as they looked at her. She pointed to the phone in her hand and both got up, Reed called out to Ben. Rayne hung up and ran to the balcony.

"Love you Dad!" She called as she exited the doors, "Flame on!" as her feet left the balcony, she did so, cheering she sped off to where they were needed – however there was a small problem. Wherever they had to go they were gonna need rain also – she used what power she had with her father to tell him what they'd need. _Dad – we need some rain. Think about it and it should happen._ Johnny told her he couldn't, so Rayne simply flamed off and made it rain herself. Running to the building. Routine – burning building. Thirty minutes into it and Rayne started to sweat and she felt tired. She was getting weaker – she wasn't used to using all of her powers to do this – she'd used too much energy. And she was feeling far too weak to complete the job. She finally for the last one out and she let her Uncle take the child, then she felt him grab her as well. Reed laid her on the pavement and she felt Sue lay her cool hands on Rayne's forehead.

"What happened Rayne?" She asked.

"I'm just tired, just let me sleep." Rayne said.

"No, don't you dare go to sleep Rayne Storm! Don't you dare!" Sue said; Rayne tried her hardest to stay awake but soon succumbed to the darkness that was exhaustion.

"Reed!" Reed touched Rayne's forehead.

"She's burning and I mean burning. We need some rain." Suddenly as if by magic it started to pour rain.

"You were saying?" Sue said looking at him as her blonde hair began to stick to her shoulders.

"That'll be Johnny I'd say. It definitely isn't Rayne." Reed picked Rayne up and put her in Ben's arms. Ben held her tightly as they flew back to the Baxter. Once inside they took her into the lab, but they did have to wait long to have Johnny find them.

"REED! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER?!" He yelled. Sue went out to talk to him and maybe calm him down. But it didn't work no sooner had Sue been gone ten minutes but Johnny was in there watching in concern more than anger.

"Reed – will she be ok?" He asked.

"She'll be fine. She needs to rest and get her energy up." Reed said.

"Daddy?" Johnny went to her and grabbed her hand in his.

"Hey baby girl." He whispered.

"Hey Daddy. I didn't realize the flames would take so much out of me. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for you understand me? Nothing. I should be sorry. I should've spent time with you teaching you how to manage them."

"No…I shouldn't have used them. I love you Dad."

"I love you too Baby, you go to sleep we'll talk more when you're feeling better ok?" Rayne nodded and closed her eyes allowing the darkness to take her over again.

---------------

"Daddy?" Rayne opened her eyes; she was in her bedroom, "Daddy!" Johnny was there instantly.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hey. I'm feeling better now."

"Good. You had us worried. You've been out for five days Darl, I thought I'd lost you."

"It'll take more than a bit of exhaustion to take me from you Daddy." Rayne said hugging him tightly.

"Hey…I wanted to talk to you now that I'm back in commission." Johnny said he sat on the bed, Rayne sat back and looked at him cocking her head bird-like to one side.

"Ok…I'm listening."

"I just…when I was out of commission I felt like I'd failed you or something. I wasn't fulfilling my duty to you as a father." Johnny said, "I just felt so helpless, and then you were sick and only woke up today I felt helpless Ray, I just didn't know what to do. I just want to be your hero baby girl."

"Daddy, you _are_ my hero. Always will be." Rayne said hugging him. Sue stopped on her way to Rayne's bedroom when she heard voices and listening carefully she recognized it as Johnny and Rayne. She turned around and went back to the kitchen smiling.

---------------

"Kid? What's up?" Rayne looked up at the large orange rock in front of her.

"Oh Hi Ben. Nothing's wrong. I'm ok." She said, wiping at her tears, only to have them replaced with fresh ones. Ben stepped closer as Rayne stood up.

"You're crying kid what's up?" Ben said putting his large hand under her chin lifting it to look at him.

"Nothing Ben really." She said snatching her face away from him.

"Now you know I don't believe that." He said, his face somewhat softened.

"Wow, most kids wouldn't know you had feelings. Being a large orange rock." She joked lightly – Ben grimaced she sounded like her father.

"Watch that mouth of yours. You know you'll start sounding like Johnny. You are already too much like him now." He told her

"Like father like daughter." She shrugged. Ben didn't like her tone; this was Johnny in girl form.

"Yeah, too much." Ben snarled.

"Oh come on Ben. Have some feeling." Rayne teased.

"That's not fair." He said, he wouldn't hit her, he couldn't but he could chase her.

"Of course it's fair! You're a large rock and I'm a girl. You can't hurt me." Rayne pointed out the obvious, if he couldn't hurt her, he could scare her.

"Yes I can." Ben said clenching is fists.

"Dad won't like it." Rayne warned.

"Are you saying I'm scared of Matchstick?" Ben challenged.

"No. But he could probably burn you to a crisp!" She countered.

"Rock doesn't burn Ray." Ben said.

"No? But bones break!" She squealed, now she sounded terrified. She started to sprint to her room, but changed direction and made for the elevator, she knew Ben couldn't take the elevator so he'd have to follow her down the stairs. So he did. Sighing heavily he started on the stairs, he was lucky he made it just after she did. She ran outside and down the street she had disappeared when Ben made it outside. He sighed and went back upstairs.

"Where's Rayne?" Sue asked as Ben returned to the top of the Baxter.

"I don't know. She ran off." Sue raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Uncle Ben!" Rayne appeared on the balcony, "given up already?" She asked.

"Rayne Elizabeth Susan Storm! How many times do I have to tell you do not tease your uncle! Unless I can tease him as well!" Johnny appeared from his room after hearing his daughter call to Ben.

"Sorry Daddy." She said.

---------------

Three Weeks Later 

"Ray? Bunny what's wrong? You've been in here for hours." Johnny asked he sat beside Rayne who was looking through a photo album and she was crying.

"What was my Mom like?" She asked. She put the photo album in his lap, Johnny looked down it was a photo of the first steady girlfriend he'd had, that had lasted more than a week. Annabelle had gone on holiday with Johnny, Reed and Sue – Reed had a photo of Johnny holding both Sue and Annabelle in his arms, both girls were hysterical with laughter.

"She was the most beautiful person I ever knew. Besides you of course Bunny. She taught me things no other girl had ever taught me." Johnny said closing the album slowly.

"Not even Frankie?" Rayne asked, knowing of her father's infatuation with the female soldier.

"Not even Frankie." Johnny answered. Rayne wrapped her arms around her father's neck. Johnny wrapped an arm around Rayne and hugged her close to him. Both bodies were warm they fitted together perfectly. Johnny and Rayne Storm. Rayne gave Johnny a kiss on the cheek, he returned it. Rayne snuggled closer to him.

"Daddy?" Rayne whispered as she started to fall asleep.

"Hmmm?" Johnny replied as he held her tighter.

"You'll always be my hero, Dad. Always. That's never going to change." Rayne said quietly, she then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Johnny didn't dare move too much, he slowly lay back on the bed and he too slowly fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok There is Chapter 7. It took me a while and I'm truly sorry for that. I was really busy with the end of school, then I had to get past Christmas and New years. So here is the next update. What else do you want to know? The next thing I'll write is the Epilogue! R&R plz, VGxx**


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel. Stan Lee (The great man he is) does.

**A/n: **You know the drill.** NO FLAMES!** Unless they come from Johnny. R&R VGxx

**2****nd**** A/n:** This is the last part of _Daddy's Thunder_. Let me know if you think i8t deserves a sequel!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue 

**(5 Years Later – Rayne 21)**

"Ray?" Rayne turned. Johnny had avoided any talk of her wedding for the past six weeks.

"Daddy!" Rayne hugged Johnny tightly as he entered the room, where she stood in her brilliant white wedding dress. He kissed her cheek softly.

"Ray…are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Johnny asked, tears filling his blue eyes.

"Daddy…I already have Aunt Susan crying! I don't need you doing the same!" Rayne said reaching out and wiping his tears away.

"I just feeling like I'm loosing you for good Ray." Johnny said softly.

"Daddy, you'll never loose me. Everyone has to see their Hero right? I'm going to live in the Baxter. Anyway…I know this guy isn't gonna say yes once he sees Uncle Ben!" Rayne laughed. Johnny smiled.

"If you're sure." Johnny said.

"I know he'll be scared – trust me." Rayne replied. Franklin appeared at the door, he was 18 and he was one of the Groomsmen.

"Ok, guys you're almost on." He said. Rayne smiled.

"Thanks Franklin. Is Amanda ready?" Rayne asked.

"Yeah and so is Aunt Alicia. So I hope you're both ready." He nodded.

"Of course we are. Father and Daughter." Johnny smiled. They walked out to the foyer and Alicia smiled, although she couldn't see them.

"Johnny and Rayne. I'll bet you look just like a Princess."

"She sure does." Ben put in before either Storms could answer.

"You think so Uncle Ben? Thanks." Rayne smiled, and then Amanda came out of her room.

"Oh look at you Manda! You look gorgeous! I knew that colour would suit you. And Alicia's suits her." Rayne smiled. Ben took Alicia's arm, Franklin took Amanda's and Rayne linked her arm with her father's.

"Are you sure you're all right Daddy?" Rayne asked. Johnny winked at her.

"I'm fine. Like you said once he sees Ben, he'll be so scared he'll say no!" They laughed. Ben glared at him but it was gentle and good-natured. Ben and Alicia walked out to the alter and they were followed by Amanda and Franklin, Sue had started to cry at least an hour ago. Rayne took a deep breath and urged her flower girl, young Holly Richards, forward; she sprinkled the rose petals on the isle. Rayne followed her out with Johnny to the Bridal March. Her fiancée, Mark Winters, looked terrified but he smiled at her as she walked towards him. Rayne smiled as well, swallowing her fear and terror for this, she hated to leave her father like this. Johnny went and sat down next to Sue who was crying heavily now – her tears hadn't failed yet and her sobs were somewhat muffled in her handkerchief. Rayne smiled softly, and let Amanda hold her bouquet. The priest began the opening to the vows. Suddenly Mark interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, I have to say something to the party here." He said, Rayne suddenly realized what Mark was going to do. She looked frantically for her father, who suddenly understood as well. Mark grabbed Rayne and held her to his chest a gun at her temple. She was too terrified to do anything. Terror for a weather controller isn't the best thing. Thunderstorm, heavy and hail stones the size of tennis balls pelted the roof of the Baxter Building sending guests inside. Ben grabbed Alicia and got her inside before returning to Reed, Johnny and Sue who were watching Mark and Rayne with interest. Mark was walking backwards. Rayne still held tightly to him.

"Daddy can't save you now Rayne. You're mine. Don't try to get me to let go with your weather controlling it isn't going to work. So long Johnny Storm – your daughter is mine."

"Uh…Daddy now is a good time to help me!" Rayne screamed as Mark pitched himself and Rayne over the side of the building, Johnny concentrated on making the sun shine, it worked, the clouds cleared and the sun shone, suddenly there was a yell and Rayne appeared.

"Sorry about that, that's nasty." Rayne said. Her dress had burnt but she'd been wearing her fireproof underwear. She landed and flamed off. Sue gave her Reed's jacket so it was long enough to cover her as much as they could before she could change.

"Sorry guys the wedding's off, feel free to help yourselves to the food though!" Rayne said as Sue took her to her room. They had to get her dressed before she faced the guests again. Sue handed her jeans and a t-shirt before leaving her to her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Rayne said when Johnny joined her on her bed. He put an arm around her shoulders; he pulled her close she rested her head on his shoulder. He shook his head slowly. No one knew what Mark was capable of.

"No, you don't have to be sorry. You didn't know what he was going to do. So Mark was a raging psychopath, no one knew that. Not even you." Johnny said.

"Maybe that police check wasn't such a bad idea." Rayne laughed weakly.

"Yeah…maybe. Dad?" Johnny tightened his hold on her.

"Hmmm?" He replied.

"Do you think there's a guy that will love me for just being Rayne? Not because I'm something of Value?" She asked looking at him.

"No." He said.

"No?" She asked.

"Unless they get to know you, Rayne. Or they've known you when you were little I doubt it." Johnny said. Rayne hugged him tightly.

"Maybe I'll stay Rayne Storm for the rest of my life. Or I'll be just like you. A different boy every week." Rayne said; Johnny looked at her sternly.

"I won't let you." He said, "next time you decide to get married – make sure this one's not a complete psychopath ok?"

"Ok Daddy. You got a deal." Rayne laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There it is! The Epilogue. Think it needs a sequel? R&R VGxx**


End file.
